


I Feel Like (I'm About To Fall)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal, Birthdays, Brothers, Crossdressing, First Time Together, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, So Does Loki, Thorki - Freeform, messy sex, thor likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Gods, the number of times that he’d woken up drenched in sweat from a dream in which his brother had done, erm, non-too-brotherly things to him? He couldn’t even count them.And what was worse was that it felt like Loki was doing it on purpose. Swaying his hips with every step when they walked together. Darting that little silver tongue out to moisten suddenly dry lips. Letting his fingers linger on Thor’s bulky shoulders when they parted. And the way helookedat him.





	I Feel Like (I'm About To Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend, and RP partner!, Laci! thanks for always inspiring me!! I hope you like a girlish Loki haha! 
> 
> ALSO. Happy Thanksgiving to all my Canadian friends! I wrote this WHILE I was roasting my turkey! I don't care if that makes me a freak.

As Thor stepped between the adjoining doors to his brother’s chambers, he shivered slightly. Loki always kept his room a lot colder than anyone else Thor knew. He wasn’t sure what he was doing in there, why he was in there, or when Loki would be finished with his tutors. He just knew… it was Loki’s one hundredth birthday. It was a special occasion. Their parents had organized a feast for that evening to celebrate the younger prince of Asgard. The whole city was in celebration mode. The halls were decorated with flowers and smelled of Loki’s favourite incense.

It was… it made something stir inside of Thor, to smell what felt like and reminded him of his brother all over the castle. He wanted-- well, lately, he wanted a lot of things.

He’d become accustomed to getting everything that he wanted, but this was one thing that had remained apart from him. Frustratingly so.

He’d dropped hint after hint to Loki that he was… interested in him. In a way unbrotherly like. But he couldn’t help himself. His brother had begun, in his new age, to dress more provocatively. He’d even grown his hair a little longer, and had begun to smear charcoal or… or something else that their mother had given him, under his eyes. He looked… he looked so fucking good.

Gods, the number of times that he’d woken up drenched in sweat from a dream in which his brother had done, erm, non-too-brotherly things to him? He couldn’t even count them.

And what was worse was that it felt like Loki was doing it on purpose. Swaying his hips with every step when they walked together. Darting that little silver tongue out to moisten suddenly dry lips. Letting his fingers linger on Thor’s bulky shoulders when they parted. And the way he _looked_ at him. Long, dark lashes that fanned against his cheeks when he looked away, Or big, bright, green eyes framed by long lashes when he spoke passionately with their mother about his seidr. 

Thor enjoyed those moments immensely even if he had no idea what the two of them were speaking about. Elegant, pale hands gesturing passionately and intensely. When Thor closed his eyes before sleep, he thought that he could imagine those fingers wrapped around his thick cock, stroking him slowly but with experience . He’d heard rumours of his brother’s exploits with princes from other realms, their higher status warriors from Asgard as well, but he’d kept his distance from Thor. Which Thor couldn’t understand fully. 

Except for the tiny little wrinkle of them being related. That was his little brother. But Thor had already worked through that, himself. It had taken him ten years, but by the point he was at now, he looked at Loki like he was just another man. Or woman. Thor could hardly tell the difference anymore. He didn’t care. If he undressed Loki and found the swell of breasts, and the soft, delicate mound of a quim, he would not be angry. Or surprised.

But if he found straight lines, and the strength of lithe muscles. Well. He’d take advantage of not needing to take his time or be gentle. He’d claim him in a way that he’d never been claimed and never would be again. Not by anyone other than Thor. Just the previous evening, Thor had claimed his first man. He’d fucked into him in a way he never would have done to a woman, forcing his cock into him until the man was pleading with him to stop for fear he would tear in half.

It had changed his outlook on having sex with anyone. He’d never thought of men as being a viable sexual partner, but there it had been. And when he’d spilled his come, it had been with an intensity he hadn’t ever been familiar with. Maybe Loki had the right idea. Maybe, aside from the need to procreate, he could have all the men he wanted.

He stood in the middle of Loki’s nearly empty chambers, and stepped closer to the bed, sliding his fingers against the soft silk of his blanket. That was the moment he made up his mind.

His brother had teased him for long enough. Loki would get his comeuppance that evening. After his big birthday celebration. Thor wouldn’t wait another day. He knew that Loki wanted him as much as he wanted him back. Or at least he suspected. He wanted to see if they had the chemistry he felt deep in his belly.

There was just the matter of being prepared. He needed to be sure that nothing would ruin this evening for them. He opened the little table beside the bed and dropped a small vial into it. He’d made a special trip to his favourite apothecary to procure a lubricant that would increase sensation wherever it was applied. And it would hopefully be successful in being his brother’s favourite gift from this evening.

Licking his lips, Thor looked around the room. There was a dressing gown hanging from the wardrobe in the corner and Thor wondered if Loki truly planned on wearing that. It was a deep green, the same colour of his eyes, and flowing. It was cut to expose only the curve of his jaws, and a peek of his collarbones.

Thor wanted to see his brother wearing that. He wanted to see his brother hike it up over his hips even more. He wanted to be the one to rip it off of Loki’s body. He just had to make it through dinner first.

The doorknob that was on the doorway to the room the ‘regular’ way began to tremble, signifying that Loki had finished with his tutors for the night, and Thor moved as quickly as the lightning he was learning to harness and vanished from the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Phew, that was close. He wanted to make the evening as perfect as it could be. After all, a man only turned a hundred once. It was a milestone! No longer would he be able to look at his brother as an adolescent in need of protection. Now he would be a fully grown man, ready to be claimed and… well. Fucked within his last breath.

Thor adjusted his own half-hard cock in his breeches and moved to his own wardrobe to dress himself appropriately for the evening ahead. His plans. A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips and he dressed in a light, soft white tunic, pulling his armour over it. He’d seen Loki’s choice of men in the past, and he knew that his brother appreciated men who were dressed all to the nines in their uniform. Thor’s just happened to be made of a soft, almost bendable gold. It matched the same shade of golden as his hair, which he now braided away from his face. It, perhaps, wasn’t as elegant a braid as either his mother or brother could manage. But still, it made his face and jawline appear more… well, defined. In a way that Thor knew made him look really handsome. 

He combed his beard down with his fingers. He knew that the women he’d been with hadn’t liked his beard that much. Had complained that it was too scratchy and awkward, but the guy he’d been with the evening prior (and norns, Thor didn’t even know what his name was) had rather enjoyed it.

Honestly, Thor rather thought his brother would like it. He’d never been able to grow one of his own and was always complaining about it. Besides, the thought of a beard burn on his brother’s chest or thighs? Really a hot thought.

He pulled on clean underclothes and glanced in his mirror for a moment, appreciating the sight of himself, before heading towards his door. He thought, idly, that he was able to imagine what it would be like to watch Loki get ready. The brass brush working through his hair, taming waves. The charcoal liner being applied to pale skin. Maybe a little rouge being pulled across pale, full lips.

Thor shivered a little, and stopped short of opening their adjoining rooms. He couldn’t make his move yet. He needed to wait until Loki was slightly intoxicated off the sweet wines he preferred. And then when he was about to choose a partner to end his evening with… well. Thor would just have to make sure that he was the most appealing option. Which shouldn’t be that difficult. He always _always_ got what he wanted.

After calming his internal monologue a little, Thor opened his bedroom door and headed down the winding halls towards the feasting hall.

It was already crowded, and the meal had already begun, when he got to the room. He worked his way up to the head table, where his parents were both dressed in their best robes. His mother’s hair was braided around her head into a crown. Its golden shade, similar to Thor’s illuminated in the candlelight. It lit her up. Made her glow, look ethereal. He imagined that she was where Loki gained all of his beauty.

He across from his father with a brief nod, and pulled a mug of his favourite ale closer to himself. He needed it. He took a long pull of it and licked his lips as he sat it down. He realized, with a start, that the whole hall had gone nearly silent.

It was unusual to hear such a soft hum over the room, and Thor blinked in mild confusion as he looked in the direction of his mother’s smile.

What he saw drew his breath out of his body.

It was Loki. Taller than what Thor remembered. Dress robe wrapped tightly around his body, pale skin a stark difference against the deep emerald green of his dress, a soft golden chain hanging around his neck. And Thor recognized it. It had been a gift he’d agonized over for months before Loki’s fiftieth birthday. He’d decided to wear it that night? For what reason, Thor didn’t know. It didn’t quite fit his outfit, but it made something ache in his belly.

Loki’s face was as dressed up as he was. His cheeks were highlighted with a little rouge, and his lips were painted a soft pink. The charcoal, as was now usual, outlined his eyes. It made them look even rounder and brighter than usual. He looked magnificent. His hair was braided down his back, soft tendrils framing his face. He looked-- he looked better than any woman Thor had ever seen. Thor had to remind himself to breathe.

He pulled his chair closer to the table and, as his brother approached, gestured to the seat next to him. “Brother. Would you do me the honour of sitting beside me tonight?”

Loki looked pleasantly surprised. He nodded, and Thor rose to pull his seat back. Loki pulled his dress close to his bottom half and sat down carefully. “Brother,” Loki drawled with a soft smile. “I’m glad you could take some time away from your adventuring to come to my birthday dinner.”

Thor raised a brow. “Would you truly expect me to miss my only brother’s hundredth birthday? It’s truly something special. You’re a… man,” he said that with a pointed look at Loki’s dress, “now. A fully grown man.”

Loki brushed a little stray hair away from his face. “I am. It’s a special day. A special… occasion, wouldn’t you agree?”

Thor licked his lips and nodded. “I’d say it should be the most special day of your life.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed the way they always did when he was thinking hard about something. “Have you taken it upon yourself to be sure of that?”

Thor’s grin widened slightly. “I certainly have.”

A pinkness that had nothing to do with the rouge on his cheeks spread across Loki’s face and down to his collarbones at the heavy tone in Thor’s voice.

Thor felt a rush of arousal at the sight, and the knowledge that that probably meant that he had been correct in his assessment of Loki being attracted to him. It was a relief that it hadn’t been a hallucination.

Or an exaggeration, if the delicate hand that had come up to rest on his thigh meant anything. Good. Yes, very good.

They sat close together throughout the meal, Loki nodded politely to well wishers on his birthday, but as soon as the crowd began to disperse, he stood. “Mother, Father,” he said, his voice escaping him softly and melodically. “I think I’ll take my leave. Brother, would you walk me to my chambers? I’m assuming you’re… going that way?”

Thor felt a flush grace his own cheeks. The words felt… heavy. Like there would be no going back if he took him up on his offer.

It was a good thing that he didn’t want to go back. He wanted to do this the same way he did everything- head first and without a second thought.

He stood alongside his brother and tilted his head at their parents. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mother. Father.”

And with that, he turned away from their parents, and Loki threaded his hand through the crook of Thor’s elbow. Thor felt a rush of warmth spread through him from the touch. If Loki’s touch on his _arm_ aroused him so much, then what would his touch anywhere else feel like?

By the gods, Loki was a mynx. He was always cool to the touch, but inspired a heat unlike any other.

Together, they left the dining hall and headed towards their rooms. “Tell me, brother. What has inspired you to make my day so special?” He asked curiously, fingers tightening around the curve of Thor’s arm. He’d been working diligently towards building a body his brother would find attractive, would want to explore the way Thor wanted to explore Loki.

Loki was… he was a work of art, and even though Thor had never been drawn to art, he was drawn inexplicably to Loki. He was easily the most beautiful person Thor had ever seen.

Loki pulled back just slightly to open the door to his chambers, and big, green eyes raised to meet Thor’s own steel blue ones. “Would you like to… come in?” Loki asked, no hint of shyness in his words. It was clear, even as he swayed slightly a little wine drunk, that he knew what he wanted. And was intent on receiving exactly that.

Thor nodded and reached up to cup that perfectly made up cheek, thumb brushing over Loki’s plush bottom lip. “Very much.”

Loki’s entire face lit up, and he turned away to push the door open. He grabbed Thor by the handd, his so much smaller than his older brother’s, and pulled him into the room.

Excitement was boiling in the pit of Thor’s stomach as he felt his entire body grow warm. He was thrilled by the idea of finally, finally fulfilling a ten year dream of bedding his brother. “Loki--” he began, but before he could get another word in, his younger brother had pushed him firmly back against the door, standing up on tip toe to slant his lips against Thor’s, kissing him hungrily.

Thor was a little shocked, but he returned the kiss eagerly, his hand coming up to tilt Loki’s head a little so that he could deepen it, his teeth coming to drag that bottom lip, the one he’d been admiring all night, into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Loki let out a soft gasped and arched his entire body close to Thor. Thor could feel the hard plains of his body, and that aching hardness between his legs, finally putting to rest the questions he’d had of his brother.

A little breathlessly, he pulled back minutely from his brother, to draw in a deep, slightly shaking breath. “Loki…. You’re all man, aren’t you?”

Loki laughed softly, the sound shaking a little as he fought to draw in a breath as well. “Was there ever any doubt?” he asked curiously.

“It’s just… you look…” he began, before shaking his head and brushing a little of that wavy hair away from his cheek. “Your lipstick is smudged,” he teased softly.

Loki’s brows furrowed. “Does it look bad?”

Thor shook his head. “No. It makes me want to kiss you again…”  
‘  
Loki licked his lips, and Thor smudged a little more of that makeup from Loki’s lips to his cheeks. Loki shivered slightly. “Can I tell you a secret?” Loki asked quietly.

Thor raised a brow. “I think we’re beyond keeping secrets from each other, brother. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Loki flushed again and nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I mean, it’s just-- I’ve been having dreams about you. For about… ten years. And lately-- lately, I’ve been sharing them with you.”

It was Thor’s turn to furrow his brows. “What do you mean?” he asked slowly. He felt a wave of hot arousal soak through him at the idea that his brother had been dreaming of him. They’d been sharing dreams.

Loki shifted his weight. “I mean… I’ve been using my seidr to share dreams with you. So that you would want me the way I want you?”

Thor shook his head and licked his lips, tasting Loki there.. “I’ve wanted you for longer than that,” he admitted.

Loki’s eyes widened a little bit. “You have?”

Thor nodded and reached down with his free hand to tug the dress up slightly. Loki was, blissfully, not wearing anything but underwear underneath. That was even hotter. “I have. Even without the dreams.”

Loki’s cheeks were flushed so red that Thor wanted to kiss a line down his chest to see how far that flush went. All in due time.

“Thor--” Loki breathed as he stepped back, closer to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. “Will you truly make tonight a special occasion?” he asked breathlessly.

Thor nodded, following Loki with a hungry look on his face. “I will do my honest best.”

Loki reached behind him as if to unfasten his dress, but Thor reached out to stop him. “No. Leave it on.”

At that, Loki’s gaze shot up to meet Thor’s. “R-really?” he asked shakily. “You… like it?”

Thor nodded and sat next to his brother, hand sliding up one hairless leg. Gods, why was that so hot? He wanted… he wanted to know what else about Loki would be different from the one other man he’d had before. He wasn’t just different from that man. He was different from the women, as well.

Thor had never desired someone so much.

“I do,” he admitted softly. “But not for the reason you might think.”

Loki licked his lips. “Not because it makes me look more like a girl? Because I tried that to appeal more to you, and realized… I like looking like a girl.”

Thor closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose. “No. I do like that, too, but I like it because it makes you different from anyone else. There aren’t many men in the realm willing to look like a woman with a cock like yours.”

Loki’s lips parted and he spread his legs as Thor’s hand wandered higher, teasing just his fingertips along the length of the shaft. “B-brother…” he gasped softly.

Thor licked his lips again. “You’re so beautiful, Loki,” he whispered.

Loki trembled slightly from the praise, and he lay back on the bed, the skirt of the dress fanned out beneath him. “You don’t have to touch me _there_,” he said quietly. “I know you’re not… not like me.”

Thor raised a brow. “Have I ever been able to legitimately call you stupid?” he asked. Loki blinked with a tilted head. “What?” He asked in response.

“I’ve been with a man. Last night. The first time. To see if I could--- You won’t be my first, but you will be my most desired.” Thor admitted.

Loki’s eyes went wide. “You-- you--?”

Thor nodded and wrapped his fingers around the base of Loki’s cock, giving a gentle pull. Loki let out a sound deeper than Thor had ever heard him make, and he pulled the skirt of his own dress up a little and spread his legs wide. “I want you, Thor. Brother… please.”

Shaking slightly himself, Thor raised his free hand to slide between Loki’s legs teasing his index finger around the rim of Loki’s hole. “How many men have you been with?” he asked curiously.

Loki turned his head to the side in embarrassment, his legs trembling slightly.. “Too many, and yet not enough.”

Thor groaned softly and decided it was time for his secret weapon. He rolled away from Loki, who made a soft disappointed sound, pushing himself up onto his elbows to watch Thor questioningly.

“I was in here earlier,” Thor admitted softly. “To bring you a present.”

Loki shook his head, but looked pleased nonetheless. “A gift? Don’t you think this is enough?”

Thor grinned widely and pulled the vial out to show to Loki who raised a brow. “What is that?”

“It’s special,” Thor explained. “You’ll see.”

Loki nodded. “Okay, what do you want me to do?”

Licking his lips, Thor never thought that realistically this would ever happen. And yet here he was, pouring a little of his special lubricant over two of his fingers and settling between Loki’s legs. “I’m going to stretch you open. And then you’re going to ride my cock, so that I can watch you.”

Loki made a soft sound of appreciation and nodded. “Yes, brother.”

Thor replaced his fingers between Loki’s legs and teased around the rim, making it a little slippery, before pushing just his index finger in. “A-ah…” Loki gasped as he pushed down a little onto the finger. “B-brother… Thor, I may look like a maid, but I can take much more than that. Don’t be _too_ careful. I enjoy a little… sting.”

Thor chuckled, the sound hot even to his own ears. “Oh, and a little sting you’ll get,” he promised.

Loki raised a brow. “I’ve heard rumours of how big your cock is,” he murmured. “I haven’t seen it since we were children.”

Another sound of mirth escaped Thor. “Oh, Loki. If you want to be stretched open, you won’t be let down.”

A soft grunt escaped Loki as he shifted his weight as Thor added his middle finger. “Everything about you is just… so big, brother,” he complimented.

Thor felt the compliment go straight to his cock, and his breeches were becoming far too tight now. He reached down and undid his belts, and shoved them all down, exposing his hard, thick, cock to the brisk air of Loki’s room.

Loki propped himself back up a little, eagerly looking between Thor’s legs, green eyes shining bright and widening slightly. “Thor…” he gasped, reaching out with one well-manicured hand to slide his thumb through the moisture beading at the tip. “It’s magnificent.”

Flushing slightly, Thor looked back down to where he could see the skirt hiked up over Loki’s hips, exposing the sight of those big, thick fingers sinking into his brother’s body.  
[  
“T-Thor,” Loki breathed hotly. “Please… don’t tease-- a-ahh… that gift you’ve given me, the lubricant, is making me feel so… so…”

Thor grinned widely. “It’s special lubricant, for a special day,” he insisted.

Loki’s eyes slid closed, and he began rocking down onto the fingers, rolling his hips until his body went taught and he gasped. “A-ah… gods…!” 

Thor hadn’t experienced this part of anything with the man he’d been with the previous evening. “A-are you okay?” He asked, pulling his fingers back a little. But as fast as he was moving, Loki was grabbing him by the well-defined arm, and holding him still as he rocked his hips again.

“It’s good-- it’s so good,” he gasped.

Thor’s cock gave a sympathetic throb, and he leaned down to drag kisses along Loki’s collarbone. “Good, good,” he chanted as he pushed his fingers in a little deeper, spreading them a little to stretch his brother carefully.

“I want you now-- need you now,” Loki breathed.

Thor pulled his fingers carefully back and out, trying to ignore the (kind of hot) obscene sound they made.

Loki reached for the vial of lubricant, and poured a liberal amount over Thor’s cock, reaching down to ensure that it was spread all over the girth of it.

“I’m gonna…” he whispered before he sat up and threw a leg over Thor’s lap, the dress coming around the both of their legs. “Can you hold the dress up?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded and lifted the dress a little so that Loki could reach between them and hold that cock still as he slowly (almost too slowly) lowered himself onto the thick length of Thor’s cock, his breath catching as he did so.

Thor was in no better shape. His whole face was red, the red spreading down his neck, and his arms were shaking where one was holding the dress up, and the other was desperately clinging to Loki’s waist. “F-fuck, Loki…”

Loki’s eyes were closed, dark lashes fanned against flushed cheeks as he continued pressing down, taking in as much of the length of Thor’s cock as he could.

“Is it too much?” Thor asked shakily, his voice deep and broken. “That’s enough, if it is. It’s more than the last guy took.”

Loki shook his head and rocked his hips until Thor was completely buried, to the hilt, inside of him. Their laboured breaths echoed in the room, for just then, the only sound in it.

“T-Thor…” Loki gasped brokenly. “I can feel all of you…”

Thor nodded, tilting his head forward, pressing it against his brother’s shoulder. “You’re so good, brother. So good…”

Loki held perfectly still and pressed kisses all over Thor’s face. “I’m going to feel you inside me for days,” he breathed.

Thor chuckled shakily. “Is that good?”

Loki licked his lips and nodded as Thor pulled his head back a little to stare up at his brother. Which was something he wasn’t accustomed to. “I want to feel you forever,” Loki admitted, and this time it was a little shyly.

Thor groaned softly and couldn’t help the way his body pressed up a little. “You will. You will.”

Loki groaned softly as Thor shifted inside of him and began to rock lightly. “How are you so big?” He asked incredulously as he gasped again as the effect of the lubricant began to really get to him.

Thor was feeling quite similarly right on the edge of becoming too sensitive as Loki began to move. The lubrication had been expensive, but was turning out to be quite worth it.

“I-- I’m a god, remember?” he said only joking a little bit.

Loki chuckled shakily as he used his knees to get a little purchase to raise up before sinking back down with a loud groan. “F-fuck…” he grunted as he repeated the motion.

Thor was breathing heavily, and he knew he wouldn’t be lasting too long. His brother, despite having had several partners, was still so tight that he felt as blissfully good as the virgins Thor was fond of bedding.

“That’s so good… L-Loki…” he breathed. Loki’s fingers were clutching at his still armoured shoulders. “I’m not going to-- going to last--” he warned.

Loki shook his head, braid coming a little loose as the dark curls stuck to his now-sweaty forehead. “Touch me,” he pleaded. “Please… brother…”

Thor nodded and reached under the dress to wrap fingers around the cock that was beneath it, slick with the precome that had been liberally leaking from the tip. Thor stroked him quickly as he rocked his hips up in time with Loki’s nearly frantic motions.

“Thor… Thor…!” Loki was chanting as his eyes slid closed and teeth worked over his smudged lips.

“Come for me, little brother,” Thor begged as he forced his eyes, with some difficulty, to remain open. He was so close.

Loki was good though. He’d always been good at following Thor’s commands (when he wanted to), and it was only another couple of strokes before he was coming, spilling messily onto the expensive dress, shaking apart.

Thor could feel the already tight heat of Loki convulsing around him, and Loki continued to pull himself up and sink back down on his cock, splitting himself open as he moved to bring Thor to orgasm.

It was working, Thor was gasping and shaking as Loki worked himself over him. “Your turn, brother. Come inside me. I want to feel so full with it, that it leaks down my thighs when you pull out. I want you to fill me as though you were trying to breed me,” he groaned.

That was enough for Thor. He gasped and arched up, forcing himself as deep inside of his brother as he could as he spilled hot and thick inside of Loki in gush after gush. He knew that if what Loki wanted was to be a mess after this, his wish would come true.

“Loki, Loki, Loki…!” Thor gasped as he came apart.

Loki collapsed into Thor’s arms, his entire weight falling into his lap. Thor wrapped both arms around Loki’s middle and held him close as he shifted their weight so that they were laying on their sides on the bed. He slid out of Loki with a lewd sound that brought another flush to Loki’s now smudged face.

“Brother…” Loki whispered as he winced a little, come sliding out of his hole and onto his thighs and the back of his dress. “This dress was made especially for me. It’s going to be humiliating to ask someone to clean it for me. There will be rumours.”

Thor snorted slightly. “And you will be the one to start them,” he said matter-of-factly.

Loki grinned sleepily. “Maybe.”

Thor shook his head. “Take rest, brother. I need it if I’m going to make this a memorable evening for you, still.”

Loki lifted his head a little weakly. “More?”

Thor grinned softly. “More,” he agreed. “Always more.”

Loki chuckled lightly. “I have a feeling that this is a new depth for our relationship.”

Thor laughed in one loud motion. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

And he knew, in that moment, that nothing would ever be the same. He just hoped that for the rest of his life, he’d be able to hold Loki this way on his birthday. That nothing would ever come between them to prevent it. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Kudos and comments let me know you like it, but honestly just glad you all finished it! <3


End file.
